Unanticipated Happenings
by nightxinxthextwlight
Summary: AU, Sixth year. Harry and Ron attempt to make an aging potion, but meet some faults. Starting school, Harry brings a surprise with him, as well as encounters new ones of his own! HP? slash, Severitus challenge. Rated M for later chapters, possible Mpreg.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Harry, mate, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. I've been reading my potions book lately in my spare time -"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it seems interesting."

"Potions? I dunno mate..."

"Just let me finish, would you? I've been reading my potions book, so I decided to do a couple tests in the middle of the night -"

"So that's what I've been smelling!"

"- and it seems that somehow I've gotten better at the subject. Who knows? Maybe it's because Snape hasn't been breathing down my neck all summer. Anyway, I came across this one potion, and I thought about the one thing we've been dreaming about for a while."

"Apparating."

"Exactly! It's an aging potion, and not a faulty one like most. This one seems legit."

"Remind me why I agreed to this?"

"Because you want to apparate and do magic outside of school."

"Right...but don't you think my parents might be mad? And Sirius...you'll send him up the wall!"

"It's not like he hasn't done similar. Plus, nobody should notice, we're only aging a year."

"Don't you think someone will notice us apparating?"

"Ron, think about it! We'll be seventeen! And please don't say you want out, because I know you want to do this. Just forget about what Hermione will say."

The redhead mumbled something uncomprehensive under his breath.

"Just don't tell her. Maybe that will save your sex life."

"Harry? Ron? Are you awake?" asked an older voice outside the room. "I heard voices."

Panicked looks fell upon the teenaged boys' faces as the door creaked open. Dashing toward their beds, the raven-haired boy knocked his cauldron by mistake, but took no chance to clean it up.

"Boys? Who was brewing potions in here? What...what is going on?"

**AN: This is my new story. I hope you all enjoy it, I assure it will be packed full of surprises.**


	2. Chapter One: Troubling Wake

**CHAPTER ONE: Troubling Wake**

"Harry? Ron? Have you seen Sirius?"

Remus Lupin pushed open the door and froze. Both boys were alseep in their beds, but there was another boy in the room; laying on the floor was a dark-haird boy with a very familiar scent. A cauldron was sitting on the floor, on it's size, and the boy's slightly oversized clothes seemed to be stained with purple all down the front. Not sure of what he was to do, Remus knelt down beside the unconscious boy.

"Sirius?"

A thought suddenly came to mine, "Harry James Potter and Ronald Percius Weasley!"

Two heads suddenly shot up, eyes reflecting dizziness, especially for Harry, who had reached for his glasses. "What?"

"Why is it that my best friend is laying here, unconscious, in his teenage form?"

Faces of confusion met Remus' and the boys slowly turned their heads to the floor, which quickly changed their expressions from confused to shocked. In an instant, Ron had fainted back to his pillow, but Harry's wide eyes kept themselves glued to the scene before him. For a moment, his green orbs had met the amber ones of the older man, and Harry gave a loud gulp. Remus sighed and stood up, not taking his gaze off the nervous boy for even a second.

"Harry, what did you do to your godfather?"

"Nothing on purpose. I suppose the cauldron spilled on him when he came in last night."

"Cauldron? You were brewing a potion?"

"Yeah...it was the Aevum Subrigo mixture...we hadn't even finished it -"

"What? Harry...I don't know much about potions, but whatever you left out must have been crucial; Sirius looks sixteen again!"

"I..."

Harry trailed off when a load groan was heard from the floor. Three heads, as Ron had now recovered from his moments of lost consciousness, had snapped toward where the boy lay. The body was now stirring, making no sounds except yawns and faint groans. Kneeling down, Remus grabbed onto one of the boy's arms, and slowly pulled him up. Steadying himself on his feet, the boy looked straight toward the staring teenagers. The stares had yet to cease, as there, standing before them, was the sixteen year old Sirius Black.

"What are you two staring at?"

Looking to Remus, an expression of confusion settled upon his face. "Did you get taller? I could have sworn you stopped growing at nineteen."

"I did, Padfoot. You -"

"Wait! What's with my voice?"

"Sirius, there's no easy way to say this..."

"I accidentally turned you into a teenager again," Harry finished for Remus.

Sirius paled, "W-what?"

Feeling a little nervous as well as guilty, Ron stood up, and handed the other boy a mirror from the bedside table. Sirius snatched it quickly, and his eyes widened as he saw his reflection.

"I'm sixteen. I am sixteen again."

"I'm really sorry, Sirius."

"Harry, what on Earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Ron and I wanted to be seventeen."

Both Sirius and Remus, as they both possessed the minds of thirty-six year old men, attempted glares at Harry. Neither glare was too menacing, like others that Harry had seen, and least of all Sirius' due to his age. Ron suddenly grinned and nudged Sirius with his shoulder.

"Think about it, Sirius, mate. You're a sixteen year old marauder again. What can you do with that?"


	3. Chapter Two: Morning Talks

**CHAPTER TWO: Morning Talks**

"What do you mean by 'Sirius is a teenager again'?"

"What I mean," Remus began to explain, "Is that Sirius' body has been reduced to that of his teenage self again. He still has his adult mind, though."

Molly Weasley furrowed her brow, "How did this happen?"

"It seems that Harry and Ron attempted to make an aging potion, but the unfinished liquid somehow came into contact with Sirius. It de-aged him."

"An aging potion? Why would they need to make an aging potion?"

"To apparate," he replied, but when noticing the look on Molly's face, he continued, "But we have other things to worry about at the moment than why the boys would want to make an aging potion."

"Will he be able to change back?"

"I think we may have to enlist some help in that department."

"But...who?"

"Who else? Albus, of course...and quite possibly, Severus."

"Well then, I suppose we could ask them at the next Order meeting."

"That's not for another week, though."

"A week! Then I must get started on breakfast!"

"What?"

Standing up, Molly smiled, "I've got one more growing boy to feed for the time being."

The plump mother disappeared into the kitchen, and as if on cue, five teenagers came down the stairs, all wearing pyjamas. The three boys, quite clearly being Harry, Ron and Sirius, were all exhausted and nervous looking; the two girls were different. The smaller redhead of fifteen years appeared to be Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley as well as the only female, who seemed a little confused with everything; and the bushy brown hair of the other gave away that she was sixteen year old Hermione Granger, who seemed to be attempting to ignore the whole ordeal.

Both Harry and Sirius seemed overly exhausted, or possibly depressed or tired, which had them with the eyes of both Hermione and Remus on them. Ginny seemed to be eying everyone in the room, trying to figure out what was going on, and Ron was quite intent on the toast which was already on the table.

"Um...would someone like to explain to me why Sirius is a teenager?"

Not even looking to his younger sister, Ron shook his head, "No, not really."

"Was he cursed? Was it You-Know-Who?"

Sirius glowered, "Could you stop talking about me as if i were not here?"

"Welcome to adolesence," Ron replied, supporting a half grin.

"I've been through adolesence before, and trust me, I didn't think I'd have to a second time!" Turning to Ginny, he took a breath, "And it's all thanks to Harry and Ron, and their aging potion."

"Since when do they brew potions? In the summer, no less!"

"Since Harry decided he wants Snape's job."

Harry scowled, not appreciating the idea that his godfather brought up. When Sirius noticed this, he laughed, "See! He's even got the face right!"

"Harry, he's only kidding," Hermione told him, then turned to Sirius, "And you leave him alone."

"Leave him alone? I'm not sixteen, I'm the adult here. I should be giving the lectures."

"Not anymore..."


	4. Chapter Three: Arguments and Points

**CHAPTER THREE: Arguments and Points**

"Lupin, what is so important to cause you to disturb me during a summer of peace?"

"It's about Sirius -"

"I do not wish to speak about Black."

Remus sighed, "He needs your help, Severus. You see, Harry made this aging potion -"

"Potter was brewing a potion? It's no wonder you need help."

"It was the Aevum Subrigo mixture. He didn't complete it and it accidentally reached Sirius, resulting in -"

"A de-aging. Am I correct to assume that Black appears to be a teenager again?"

"Yes. How do we change him back?"

"An antidote can be brewed, however, that will take about six months."

"He's stuck as a teenager for six months?"

"Indeed. If you wish to remedy this situation, then you must believe me. I suggest that you speak to Dumbledore about this situation, as I'm sure he will help accomodate where I will not."

"What do you suppose Dumbledore will suggest?"

"I do not know, nor do I care. I am sure he will suggest that Black be sent back to Hogwarts -"

"But he's already completed his schooling!"

"For image, you fool. Although, do not expect me to go easy on him."

"You don't go easy on anyone," Remus muttered.

Severus Snape's eyes became fierce as he hissed, "Least of all you or one of your little friends."

"You know, until this point, I always assumed that Harry was not particularly skilled in potions, but -"

"Are you delusional, werewolf?"

"It all started just after school ended. He's spent his summer brewing potions from an advanced text."

"I highly doubt he's succeeded."

"Actually, he made my Wolfsbane potion last month, and surely will be soon this month."

"And here I thought you suffered."

"You only wish that."

"I will not deny it."

"I didn't think so."

"However," Severus began, "I'm sure Dumbledore will show no appreciation in my allowing you to suffer."

"Is that your way of assuring my health?"

"Not in the least."

"That's what I thought," Remus mumbled. "Ah, Severus? Why do you suppose Harry's skills in potions would suddenly have escalated?"

"Potter may finally have decided to study, perhaps?"

"It seems logical..."

"If that is all, Lupin, I will be taking my leave now."

Turning around to face the fireplace, as he hadn't moved since he arrived, Severus grabbed a handful of white powder from a nearby pot. Throwing the powder into the fire, he spoke, "Severus Snape's office," and disappeared into green flames. As soon as Severus had left, Remus sighed and sat back in a worn old recliner.

"What am I going to do with these boys?"


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to post the new chapter. In reality, I already have two more chapters written, but I'd rather get the third one out of the way before I post those two, that way you have a better understanding as to what I'm with in this story. Thank you all for your patience.

- Brittany Catherine


End file.
